


Library Porn

by diabolical22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolical22/pseuds/diabolical22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. An AU featuring Librarian!Jensen/Loud-Laughing!Jared with toppy!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and concrit welcome.

Jensen purses his lips. He fidgets with the mouse and flips open random books on his desk. His coffee cup is cold and the wind is howling outside his small office window.

Taking advantage of the mid-morning lull was imperative to being productive in this workplace. Students had particular habits, cycles that Jensen had had to memorize when he first took a job as a university librarian. That couple of hours before lunch was filled with lectures and mid morning coffee breaks rather than students noisily studying.

Nothing was happening for him today. He didn’t have the energy to procrastinate properly and he didn’t have a pile of work to get him motivated.

He leaned back in his chair, folded his arms behind his back and started squeaking his chair back and forth. Jensen hums the Star Wars theme song in accompaniment to the jarring chair squeaks.

“Fuck it.”

He stands up, stretches and starts prowling around the cubicles. Books could be incredibly fascinating but nothing compared to the thrill of hunting down and shushing loud, disrespectful students. The small and petty power rush was something that Jensen tried to get in small hits; he wasn’t exactly paid to police the student body.

One girl was trying to eat a hot meatball sub while facebooking. A fratboy huddle was arguing over a business textbook. Slim pickings to say the least. He knew he should have waited until the afternoon rush.

A booming laugh interrupts his journey back to the office. Jensen stops then retraces his steps.

Sprawled at a desk, headphones jacked up to the highest volume is this giant of man. His shoulders were broad, his hands were fucking huge and they were swallowing the pen he’s holding. He’s laughing and clapping his hands, has his head thrown back in joy. A flat, tanned stomach peaked out under his flannel shirt and his tilted head revealed a long, gorgeous neck.

Jensen almost swallows his tongue. He could feel the blood thumping through his veins, his stomach starting to ache with want. Licking his lips, he couldn’t stop staring. The guy had sweat pooled at his collar bone that was slowly rolling down into the light chest hair that was peaking out of his shirt.

“Shit,” the guy starts, finally catching sight of Jensen.

“Hey man, what’s up?” he shouts.

Jensen mimed for him to turned down the volume. Appearing flustered, the guy turns off his music, tongue peaking out of his pink lips.

“So, um, hey, what did you want?”

“Do you realize you’re in a goddamn library?” Jensen’s furious. Who the fuck does this guy he think he is?

“Look, I’m sorry, I just got an email from my baby sister and I guess I wasn’t thinking about where I was and - ”

Jensen didn’t want to hear another word. “Ok, gotcha, just show a little respect.” 

He stomps off before he could hear another excuse.

 

 

Back at his desk, Jensen fists his hair and tries to slow down his breathing. Fuck, he could just picture those hands engulfing his cock, jacking him until he came. His cock, which was already uncomfortably stiff under his slacks, gave a little spurt of precome at that mental image.

How the hell could some student he just met turn him on so much?

The only thing he could think to do was to go to lunch, somewhere quiet across campus to cool off.

 

 

Lunch did much to soothe him. A cup of tea, a sandwich and a good novel went a long way to restoring his mental equilibrium.

On the stairwell leading up to his floor of the library, he could hear that grating voice again chatting to some petite brunette. Jensen felt cursed. 

A bolt of rage and lust goes through him. Jensen stalks up to the bewildered guy and grabs hold of his shirt.

“You - ”

“Jared.”

“Jared, shut up. Just shut up and come with me.”

He was going insane. Manhandling a student in while everyone looked on - there was surely something wrong with him.

He drags Jared to his office and quickly locks the door behind him. 

“What the fuck? Why are you on my case?” Jared swerves around, taking in Jensen’s flushed face and blown pupils. They stare at each other in silence. 

Jared then grabs his wrist and roughly pins his hands up against the door. He breathes onto his neck, his moist lips brushing against skin. 

“I get it. You want me. You love taking charge but secretly you want someone to fuck you, to use you.” Jensen’s body unconsciously melts against Jared’s hold. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Jared holds his face and licks into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen moans at the back of his throat and he can’t help but suck on Jared’s tongue. They kiss with a rough urgent heat, mouths slick with spit.

“God. Your lips are so red and swollen. Looks like you’ve sucked cocked for hours,” Jared breath into his mouth.

“Come on Jared, please. I need.” 

Jared lets go of his face and tugs at their clothing until both their cocks are free. With one massive hand grips their already slick cocks in a tight hold. They both moan quietly, trying not to alert the whole library.

Jensen can’t help but fuck into Jared’s hold and watch as Jared’s huge, flushed dick rubs against his own.

“Oh Jesus, shit.” He’s so close to coming, cock leaking and balls drawn up.

Jared then shoves Jensen legs apart, moves in and starts frantically thrusting up against Jensen. He bites down on Jensen’s neck and then Jensen is coming, his whole body taunt with pleasure, the back of his eyelids whiting out. Come spurts out all over Jared’s clothes.

Jensen falls back against the door. He looks down and realizes that Jared must have also come at some point. He clears his throat, “Even though I’m probably fired, do you want to get a drink some time?”

Jared collapses against Jensen and starts laughing quietly. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
